My Ever After
by hotzyjoxxy
Summary: Jasmine is a huge Marianas trench fan but what happens when she meets him and he tells her something so shocking she cant believe it.
1. Chapter 1

So its my dads birthday and the family was over. It was so boring because all 19 of my cousins are younger than 13 I'm the oldest at 16. I love my dad and he loves me back but that all changed today. My dad knows I LOVE Marianas trench but every time I bring them up he gets weird. and that's when it hit me…literally i zone out while walking as usual and i run into someone. Josh Ramsay. I couldn't believe it not that i ran into him that he is at this party for all i knew my dad was a office manager not in music business. i was shocked.

"Oh my god I didn't mean to run into you at all!" i cried.

"No prob I zoned out as usual I just was daydreaming." josh explained. i still couldn't belive I was talking to him I was in shock. as i have my usual panic attack i manage to sequel out.

" how do yo know me and my family?" Josh was trying to see where i splashed sprite on his new jeans and shirt.

he said "Its simple we are…"


	2. Chapter 2

Before he could say another word I ran to a table and got him a napkin.

"As I was saying we are related." Josh said in a low tone like he was trying to hide. but who could hide when they have blue bangs.

"This is a dream a very awesomely weird dream." I screamed

"C'mon were gonna go inside before you start going crazy."Josh were inside when he says.

"I'm your uncle on your moms side. your mom was my sister." I didnt believe him. my mom died when I was born. and after all the videos I have watched on youtube of my josh I didnt even know. I fainted. when I woke up it was Josh, me, Ian, Matt, and Mike in the room.

"she's awake!" Ian yelled. Matt and Josh were talking but i heard mumbling. Josh came over and sat next to me on my bed and josh whispered in my ear

" I need to ask you a question but you have to answer truthfully to me and my band."


	3. Chapter 3

I still was half asleep but when I heard that I was shocked. "POMAGRANITE!"

I screamed. I say that when im nervous or in shock.

Josh replys with "Aw man!" We all laugh then Josh shoos the others out and says.

"All sillyness aside this is serious." As I gulp down the water that was by my bed I said.

"I will never lie to someone like you guys." That was probaly the cheesiest thing I ever said. Josh added

"Good. so we already talked to your dad and I wanted to know if you wanted to record a song with us?" I thought he was joking and I played along.

"Does any of the other band members know?"

Josh wispered "Shut up. They can hear still. They are outside, and no not yet. So are you in?" what do you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I cant belive he just asked me

"OF COURSE!" I screamed.

Josh slapped me and wispered "Shut your fuckin mouth."

The rest of the band came in after the scream.

Matt sounded worried "Um…Josh we have to leave we will be late." Josh gave me his number and left me in my room by myself. I really dont know what time it is or even the day so I grab my phone.

"11:30! I missed the hole party yesterday!" I got up from my bed and stomped down the stairs where I see my dad having his morning coffee. He turns back to me, smirks, and says.

"How did you sleep?" i replyed in an angry tone.

"Horrible I fianted and just woke up." Im pissed at him. He didnt tell me this earlier. My dad replyed with.

"Well have a good day then." I turned back and glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He gave me the most awkwardest smiles.

"Pack because your going to canada today with your uncle!"


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped in shock "You mean we are moving?"

My dad looked at me like I had a second head "No silly, just you!"

I went into a panic shock "Wha... Wha... What do you mean?" I love my house it has a gorgeous lake veiw. My dad loves me but he is letting me MOVE to canada with my uncle I JUST met.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled he just shook his head and said.

"The plane leaves at midnight." and I ran out of the room, up the stairs until I was in my room. I threw everything into the bag and left for the hotel. When I got there Josh waiting for me. My dad didn't even leave the car to say goodbye. Jerk. When we were in the room, which was huge, we sat at the dining table and Josh gave me a glare that made me zone out.

" Jaz,Jaz,JASMINE!" I fell out of my seat.

"Yea I'm here sorry." Matt turned to me while I was fixing my hair.

"So since you know a lot 'bout us lets hear 'bout you." I gave them all the 'you gotta be kidding me' look but I said.

"Ok I'm 16. Im the oldest in my family. School is where I need you the most at. I have a great gift for singing. Oh, and I also have a youtube account!" they all stared like I said too much. then ian looks me straight in my light orange eyes and says.

"lets talk about school shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

I had no idea what to say "Did I say too much to you guys?"

Ians response was what I was expecting "What happend at school and what did you do?"

I wasnt about to lie so I told them the truth "A girl named May called me names like a lesbian, picked on my outfits tried to get me in trouble and stole my friends one-by-one. When I couldnt take it anymore I started cutting but you always stopped me from killing myself."

There faces were in shock like they had know idea I was that hurt. Josh looked worried "Only one person was doing this, May?"

I replied in a low tone "No,everyone who didnt like me and it came down to just two of my friends and you to keep me sane."

There jaws dropped. Josh broke the silence saying "Its time to get some rest before the plane."

When all of them where asleep he came over to me and said."I need to tell you something only a few people know and you need to tell me what to do with it."


End file.
